


【GGAD】永不凋谢的玫瑰11

by Astronomical_Cachet



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 12:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17767151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astronomical_Cachet/pseuds/Astronomical_Cachet
Summary: 前世死后目睹儿女一切苦难的坎德拉重生，保障了今生遇见盖勒特的小邓生活幸福。没有照顾弟妹的重担、对理解和认同不再持有强烈渴望、一切似乎都有重新选择的机会。再次相遇在戈德里克山谷，他们能否解决上一世横贯在彼此间的问题，挣脱命运的深渊，让爱迸发应有的光辉……





	【GGAD】永不凋谢的玫瑰11

**Author's Note:**

> 年过得好啊……  
> AO3警告  
> 开车警告  
> （现在说来不及了快上车是不是成老梗了……  
> 爆肝3000+  
> 是目前为止最长的一话了  
> 希望大家享用痛快

11

受蛊惑的蝴蝶，寂寞的花茎，橡树上的莺鸟在啭鸣。

他们如同受到神谕，彼此纠缠着贴在一起，盖勒特的手火热而急切，往阿不思衬衫下摆的深处探去。

身体的热尚在加温，之前水下令人惊艳的两株樱粉在盖勒特的脑海里挥之不去。

——“焦虑令我饥渴”，他想，“唯一能解渴的蜜泉就在眼前，如果今日无法如愿饮下，我甚至情愿爆裂而死。”

在盖勒特狂乱的摸索，阿不思穿着板正的三件套全乱了，衬衫纽扣歪歪斜斜开到肚脐，容下盖勒特的大手在其中流连，它滑过曲线优美的腰背，在肋骨附近鼓出一团不和谐的隆起。

再往上，衬衫下若隐若现的尤处，那搔动盖勒特全身痒意的欲念源泉，被阿不思用手捂在领口，脸颊蒸腾着绯红的热意。

“Come on...Please…”盖勒特难耐地皱着眉头失声，胯间半硬的性器表达着主人的急躁，它被反复蹭在阿不思的腰腹和大腿内侧，亲吻带着恳切，又有些撒娇意味的哀求。

少年衷情，心事缤纷全写在脸上。

看着凝眸痴望的恋人，那平素静谧的眼底是卷席着狂暴的蔚蓝，以醒目的速度化身为惊涛，热烈地叩问起他的思绪。

阿不思于是偏过头缓缓松手，任由盖勒特粗糙灵巧的指突破阻碍，攀上从未有人触碰过的隐秘乳尖。

那是柔软的，有肉的，在掌下绵绵起伏的。触感实在太过曼妙，本能驱使着盖勒特，几乎在刚接触到的刹那立即忍不住狠狠抓揉起来。

阿不思被这突然的动作刺激得瑟栗，他张嘴短促地叫了一声，随即揪着盖勒特胸前的一小片衣衫，咬着下唇红了眼眶。

 “不能继续留在这里了。”

摄足最后一丝理智，阿不思掏出魔杖幻影移行。

 

不是盖勒特临时借住的卧房，也不是阿不思从小睡到大的四柱床，光亮从唯一的窗口照进狭小的谷仓，也屏蔽了外面可能的窥探目光。

阿不思闭了闭眼，雨水的气息霸道恣意，铺天盖地包裹了他，而浑身上下散发着信息素的盖勒特没有花太久适应光线，匆匆给周围丢下三个消声隐身咒，便将他狠狠压倒在晒干的谷堆上。

混杂着土壤和天空的味道充斥着鼻腔，阿不思的背与谷物亲密贴合，埋首在盖勒特宽阔的怀里小口喘息着，准备为缪斯流连森林山麓的恩宠奉献全部的美丽。

压在身上的男人还在吻他，从饱满的唇到被蹂躏过的乳，阿不思闭上眼，胸前的一小片皮肉亲密地接触着盖勒特的唇舌，被吸吮，被舔咬，拉扯着他坠入欲望的旋涡。

细小的挣扎，融汇着淹没两人的喘息，阿不思将手指插入胸前纠缠不放的脑袋，在盖勒特金色的发根间抚摸、安慰着说出喃喃爱语。

盖勒特一边扭动着身体放浪地用唇舌侵犯小玫瑰，一边伸手下去解开自己的裤带，他略直起身，急躁地将上衣外套踩在脚下，风风火火的急色模样逗笑了阿不思。

“到底哪里好笑了？”他佯装气恼，扑下去抱着阿不思，吻遍雪白精致的脖颈，像只喷着热气的大狗，头发蹭着阿不思的下巴拱弄：“亲爱的，我发誓你要为此付出代价！”

 

阿不思的腿随即从长裤里被剥出来，莹白纤细，弧线诱人，被引导着夹在盖勒特精壮的腰间。

这个姿势委实羞耻，阿不思眸光闪烁数次，最终在盖勒特的坚持下选择了保持。

雨水的味道更浓郁了，英格兰似乎永远在下雨，阿不思却是第一次被这种熟悉的味道熏得近乎神魂颠倒。

“来吧”未经过情事的少年闭了闭眼发出邀请：“盖勒特，进来吧…”

浑身不可抑制的战栗出卖了他，阿不思惊讶地发现撑在自己身上笼罩下一片阴影的少年不见了，随即大腿内侧最柔嫩的肌肤触碰上火热的温度。

是唇舌，私密的地方被盖勒特大张旗鼓地压呈着打开，遭受吻和牙齿的轮番侵犯。

“嗯……”阿不思的眼里被刺激出水雾，他挣扎着扭动，想躲开腿间羞耻的动作，却只夹到了一颗不知羞耻的头颅，在触碰到更多肌肤时得意地刻下亲吻。

软腰被托起，骨节分明的手指按了按“入关的门户”，慢条斯理地擦过细密的褶皱，被渗出的点滴密液可爱得低笑出声。

盖勒特撑起身，再次压向阿不思，肌肤相贴、密不可分，他低沉的嗓音沾惹上情欲的嘶哑，吹在阿不思耳畔诱出一片更深的绯红：“我知道本该先用手指，但是它们不配事先拥有，阿不思，唯有我胯下这根坚挺……”

他伸手下去握住自己粗大的火热，扶着它探向阿不思羞涩翕合的穴口，就着分泌出的潺潺密液，迫不及待顶进去半个头部。

“啊……”阿不思扬起脖颈呻吟。

太疼了，远胜过被鸟喙啄伤，身体像被生生顶开，承受侵入的同时，也摧毁着意志。

盖勒特也不甚舒服地卡在当场，被这一下就缠得几乎立即缴械，没人教过他Omega的身体里是这样销魂蚀骨，那温热的内壁紧紧贴敷在他顶进去的一节硕大龟头上，肉体的包裹绵密热烈，焕发出探索生命的全部热情。

他嘶吼一声，金发恣意地狂乱颤动，盖勒特双手紧握阿不思的腰身，屁股绷紧，挺身一鼓作气，狠狠插进阿不思的身体。

全根没入，耻毛相蹭，两颗饱满的卵蛋挂在外面，叫嚣着不公平的礼遇。

太爽了。

盖勒特闭着眼享受，手臂上青筋暴起，他不得章法，觉得舒服了便提胯就干，不等失了神的小玫瑰适应，先压上去猛烈地耸动起屁股，干足了数十下。

阿不思的手臂攀上压在身上的男人，如同暴风雨里漂泊在海浪上的船只沉浮来去，他初经情事，便被孟浪的恋人做得发懵，体内坚硬的粗壮偏执地顶弄着，让他颤抖，让他在如潮水般退去的疼痛里为尖锐的快感心惊。

盖勒特是新手，只顾自己爽，或者说从没有过人教他，被他压在身下操干的人也能获得快乐。

他反复调整着冲刺的角度，以期获得更全面细致的包裹，他进攻着每一处阴茎能顶到的地方，擦着内壁用分泌液做足记号。

于是阿不思的甬道被反复撑开又束紧，盖勒特身上火热，下面更热，他压着阿不思，抱紧他，沉下身狂暴地操干，吻如雨点，细密砸向光洁的额头。

“嗯……啊，嗯……呼”重叠的呻吟在谷仓不大的空间弥散，盖勒特的腰间挂着阿不思的灰色马甲，随着强有力的动作摇晃起伏。

阿不思实在受不住，他的腰被折到不可思议的弧度，双腿找不到支撑点，连吐出的热气都带着性感。

他像一朵带露的颤抖花瓣，香气馥郁，幸福又平静。

“嗯……”盖勒特直觉自己差不多了，猛得开始挺腰狠撞，卵蛋拍上臀尖，龟头深入阿不思体内深处，它鲁莽地戳进一嘴小小的缝隙，尔后阿不思被抱紧，承受身上的男人大汗淋漓的射精。

 

两人都气喘吁吁，盖勒特在高潮的余韵里仍旧没有停止顶弄，试图将这场火烈的情欲燃烧到尽头，阿不思全身嫣红，喘息着继续承受盖勒特的占有，他后颈的腺体突突跳动，却只迎来了盖勒特一个饱含深情的亲吻。

雨水滋养了玫瑰，两种气息交织在空气里，发出缠绵缱绻的味道。

阿不思眼角泛红，浑身上下已然不成体统，他被占有得彻底，整个人软得一塌糊涂。

“血盟……”他无力地抚上恋人英俊的脸，只能发出轻声的喟叹。

盖勒特还插在阿不思体内，柔情在当事人一知半解的情形下充斥着盖勒特的胸腔，他随即一手撑地，另一只手盖上脸上的软指，纠缠着交握，拉到唇边反复爱吻，他能感觉到自己胸腔振动嗡鸣，似乎有莫名落泪的欲望：“不需要它了。阿不思，这一刻过后，我不知道我还能因为什么伤害你。”

他们继续拥抱，接吻，又翻覆着干了一场，绝口不提血盟和标记。

黄昏时分，晚祷的钟声撞进这里，他们终于休憩下来。

盖勒特将阿不思抱坐在怀里，不时吻着红发替小玫瑰穿衣，他们亲密无间，气息交融，青春在欢唱，蓓蕾被孕育。

阿不思双眼朦胧，脸颊湿润，整个人笼罩着情事后的慵态，他变得越发风情，让人忍不住再啜饮芳醇，于是盖勒特隔着衣衫抚弄阿不思胸前的软糯，低下头想要吻摄色泽红润的唇。

手被握住，吻也被避开，阿不思躺靠在盖勒特怀里，半调情半认真地言语：“明天是我的生日，家里人一定还在等我，而我却在这里和你鬼混。”

“阿不思，我们明天也能亲热吗？在你的床上，或者我的，随便哪里。”食髓知味的少年尚沉浸在情欲的舒畅里自语，花了点时间才后知后觉反应过来，他睁开眼睛，蔚蓝的眼底聚起风浪：“该死的梅林，明天是你的生日？”

阿不思再次被逗笑了，他把玩着盖勒特的金发，流露出几分半真半假的遗憾：“是啊，可我的恋人却现在才知道，甚至一定没有为我准备礼物。”

！

盖勒特急了，他抽出魔杖给自己来了个整理一新，将阿不思翻过来面对着面，急切地想要证明什么。

然而天才的脑海里翻腾过千万种讨人开心的方法，天才最终却选择无意识地张嘴叫了一声：“我给你织一双羊毛袜，好吗？”

“什么？”听清的阿不思哈哈大笑，深觉盖勒特现在的模样傻气得可爱，他捧起盖勒特的脸：“你说什么，我的宝贝。羊毛袜？”

“是的，手打。”盖勒特沉下脸严肃起来：“我父亲给妈妈手打过一双，在德姆斯特朗，这是求爱的方式。”

“你一定要收下。”

 

巴希达姑婆圈养的山羊怕是惨了。穿着盖勒特外套的阿不思与恋人携手走出谷仓。

夜幕即将四合，高岗下是鲜花盛开的原野，在夕阳光辉的余烬里，两只山鹰在翱翔，它们并肩冲进云彩，跃入永恒的金色光亮。


End file.
